


witch, descend

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Grimdark, Illustrated, Ladystuck 2015, minor blood here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you have not killed her. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	witch, descend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mags](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mags/gifts).



> this is my ladystuck assignment i finally finished!! small au where jade does an acrobatic fucking pirouette off the deep end and doesn't get back up. Rose takes matters into her own hands. 
> 
> Happy ladystuck! ;0

((sorry if the image size are a little diverse - imageshack fucks you up and this is my first time)


End file.
